


Sundered Iron

by nerdlordholocron



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 2.26 spoilers, Canon Typical Violence, fun with blood hunter class features, set several months and at least six levels after, they found someone with the appropriate spells and diamonds of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlordholocron/pseuds/nerdlordholocron
Summary: The Mighty Nein catch up, and Lorenzo gets what’s coming to him.





	Sundered Iron

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unclear whether Supernal Step (from the Blood Hunter rules) lets you phase through a weapon without taking damage from it, but I’d assume yes? Cause what good does it due to stab someone who’s currently spectral? Anyway let’s get some levels in there and start unlocking the good Blood Hunter shit, shall we, we’ve got a shit list to start scratching names off.
> 
> One last wishful/hopeful thinking before the TM episode.

They’re persistent little shits, Lorenzo will give them that. He’d hoped they’d be smart enough to never show their faces before him again, but here they are again, and this time they’ve killed two of his men and busted the angelsblood out of her chains. He yells at Juamana to hurry up and deal with her already; he can see skeletal wings rising over the fight and that equals a pain in the ass.

Meanwhile, the little purple guy is weaving around in front of Lorenzo. He can’t believe these guys actually had the means and the will to go get him resurrected, but it doesn’t matter, he’s back in a new set of ridiculous robes with his chest on display again. Like he’s painted a target on himself. Lorenzo sweeps his glaive around, readying to run the tiefling through. The tiefling’s eyes go wide as he realizes he’s within reach again—

And something about him flickers, and he’s laughing. The blade’s hit _something_ , but there’s none of the crunch of flesh and bone; it feels more like trying to stab through through fast-running water. The tiefling ducks to the side and leaves no blood behind, runs at Lorenzo as though to tackle him— Lorenzo hears a singsong “bet you didn’t expect that!” as his midsection goes icy cold as the tiefling crashes through him.

“You’re a fucking ghost?!” Lorenzo bites out, but the tail that wraps around his ankle a split second later is plenty warm and solid, as is the boot that collides with his back as he goes down. The tiefling is behind him now, and before Lorenzo can push himself back up and turn to defend, there’s a searing pain as the glowing end of a scimitar appears through his front. The last thing he hears is the tiefling’s gloating.

“Nope! Nice try with that, though, you piece of shit!”

And then Lorenzo’s blood is on the ground in front of him, and then nothing.


End file.
